


Attempt #218

by RedOrchid



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, First Meetings, Missing Scene, Soulmates, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid
Summary: “Eleanor, meet your soulmate: Tahani!”





	Attempt #218

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seaswept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaswept/gifts).



“Eleanor, meet your soulmate: Tahani!”

Eleanor’s brain has just enough time to go  _ Wait. What, now? _ before the person who just walked up to the (tiny, stairless,  _ really forking creepy _ ) house smiles and leans her body against the doorway.

_ Whoa _ , goes Eleanor’s brain, before throwing in the towel on any form of higher thought altogether. Because apparently she’s got a soulmate, and her soulmate is a forking  _ supermodel _ , with glowing brown skin and hair that would make people in shampoo commercials weep with envy.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Tahani says, and  _ mother-forker _ , even her voice is perfect—all smooth and deep and really, really sexy.

“Um, yeah. You too,” Eleanor manages. “Soulmates, huh! How about that?”

“I’ve been given the house next door, if you wanted to come visit?” Tahani says. And Eleanor has never believed in, well, any of the things she’s currently found herself right in the middle of, but this? Might just change her mind. “I realise the size and opulence of it might not be to your liking.” She looks around Eleanor’s tiny living room, uncertainly. “Living frugally is a virtue in itself, of course, and as your soulmate—”

“No, no, that’s totally fine,” Eleanor interrupts. She hurries forward and grabs Tahani by the hand, dragging her with her away from the house of a hundred clown horrors. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Michael following them, frowning. She stops in her tracks, realising how strange her actions must look. Giving up their supposed dream home only minutes after being given it is probably not how people usually react, even in this place that—for all intent and purposes—seems to be filled by people so unselfish, they might as well be saints.

“I mean, you’re my  _ soulmate _ !” she says, turning to face Tahani with what she hopes is a good, sincere smile. “Your comfort and happiness is  _ so _ much more important to me than where we  _ live _ . I’m sure I can learn to adapt to some opulence.”

“Eleanor is very adaptable,” Michael chimes in, looking like his happy self again. “When she was working to help trafficking victims in Eastern Europe, she spent three months sleeping on the cold stone floor of the shelter, just to make sure the girls they rescued got the chance to sleep in a real bed! You got a bunch of points for that one.” He gives her a playful wink. 

“I’ve held eight fundraisers for that very cause!” Tahani exclaims, sounding delighted. “We truly are made for each other—look at us sharing the same passions in life!”

“Truly fated,” Eleanor agrees. “But let’s not talk about  _ me _ . I want to know everything about  _ you _ ,” she continues, giving Tahani her best adoring look.

(Which, not really that hard—seriously, how many miles long  _ are _ those legs?)

“Come on, let’s inside,” Tahani says. “We should celebrate our meeting with a glass of champagne. Oh! I can’t wait to show you! The wine cellar in this house is  _ to die for _ .”

She leans forward to squeeze both of Eleanor’s hands, and—whoa—cleavage. Really, really perfect cleavage.

Eleanor has no idea what sort of cosmic mistake threw her into this world, but she isn’t stupid. Or one to look a gift horse in the mouth when it comes in the form of a forking mansion, free champagne and a—hopefully-soon-to-be—girlfriend who’s so hot, she probably regularly sets things on fire.

So she’s dead. No biggie.

As of now, she’s in the Good Place.


End file.
